


the things we do in the dark

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deal with a Devil, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Forest Sex, Forests, Happy Ending, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Probably too happy, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, and surprisingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey would do anything to get away from her master, Unkar Plutt, including making a shady deal with a eldritch forest being by the name of Kylo Ren. But can she pay the price he requires of her?





	the things we do in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalenDrome (nerdherderette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/gifts).



> I originally started writing this at 11:30pm on Dec 31, trying desperately to get this in as a treat for the RFFA exchange, but I missed the deadline. So I decided to make it a little longer, a little dirtier, and have it looked over by a beta (thanks, obsessivepropulsive!).
> 
> So, sorry nerdherderette. Hope you still enjoy! 
> 
> Based on this prompt: There were so many things Rey could have wished for when she was given the mysterious talisman. What she couldn't figure out was what the dangerous-looking man standing in front of her had to do with her deepest, most secret desires…

Rey turned the small piece of brass over in her hand. Such a tiny, insignificant thing… but it was purported to have great power. Just like the witch had told her, she had sliced her hand open—making the blood sacrifice needed—and turned it over three times in her palm.  _ Something _ was supposed to happen. She needed it to.

“Are you sure that was wise, little one?” The voice, deep and masculine, whispered in her ear.

She turned around to see him and gasped. The man before her was tall,  looming over her. Though he looked perfectly human, he was otherworldly in nature, his raven locks flowing down to his shoulders and his dark eyes burning with an unnatural fire. “I needed a wish granted, and the witch—Maz—told me you could help.”

“Indeed I can, but like everything, it comes at a cost. Are you willing to pay?”

“Anything.” She gulped and closed her eyes. She would give anything to be free.

He stepped closer and leaned in, toying with a lock of her chestnut hair. He brought it to his long nose and sniffed. “Mmm, you smell sweet. I bet you taste sweet, too.”

A shudder ran through her that was very like fear, but not quite. She hadn’t felt this feeling before, but she was certain she knew what it was: arousal. She whimpered involuntarily as something between her legs began to bloom.

“What is it you want, my dear?”

“Unkar Plutt, dead.” It was the only way to release her from her servitude, and she was under a strong spell that prevented her from doing it herself.

“That is a heavy deed.”

“Can you do it or not?” She stuck her chin up defiantly. She couldn’t wait in the woods all night for him to just toy with her.

He stroked his chin, and she noted his long, strong fingers. “I can do it, but I need something from you first.”

“What?” It came out shakily. She could hardly resist his effect on her.

“A deal this costly is paid for with a union of the flesh.”

His hand ran along her neck and she sucked in a breath through her teeth. “Deal. But first I must know your name.”

“Kylo Ren,” he whispered, lips ghosting along the shell of her ear.

Rey felt a shiver of desire run down her spine. She had never seen this man before in her life, yet she was all too eager to pay the price he was asking of her.

“Well, Kylo Ren, I am Rey. The reason for my request is my freedom. If there was any other way, I would see it done.”

“Oh, I know. I have seen the contents of your heart. There is no malice there.”

Beyond the physical attraction she was feeling for this man, something in the tone of his voice pulled at her heartstrings. She sensed that in a way, she was much more free than he would ever be.

“Don’t be scared, little one. This won’t hurt at all. I think you’ll find it rather enjoyable.”

“I’m not scared,” she replied, even as his fingers began pulling at the laces of her bodice.

She had half expected him to bend her over and take her quickly. But Kylo was unlike any mythic being she’d ever heard of. He was strong and warm as he picked her up in his arms and carried her deeper into the woods, to a clearing where the moon shone down in a perfect circle. She could feel the magic pulsating around the area: it was ancient and sacred.

“What is this place?”

His mouth fell somewhere between a smirk and a sneer. “It is for the old magic. You feel it, too, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she replied as gripped him tightly. A fire crept up in the back of her mind as she wondered how many other damsels had to pay with a ‘union of the flesh’ with him in this same circle.

“None,” he answered as if hearing her thoughts. “I do as my powers compel me. This is the price for you, but for others it has been different.”

Nodding as if she somehow understood, she pulled her lip between her teeth. “Why me, then?”

He answered her with a kiss, searing and brutal. His mouth was an inferno and she felt as if she might perish in the blaze. He took what he wanted from her, with his lips, his tongue, and when he pulled back she was gasping for more. “ _ That _ is why.”

He laid her down gently on the forest floor, the moss unexpectedly soft beneath them. Rey willingly parted her legs as he nestled between them, hitching up her skirts. She had lain with a man before, but it was always quick, never pleasureful. A voice inside warned her that she could still say no, still turn back—but no, she needed Plutt gone. Still, nothing in her past experience could prepare her for what happened next.

Kylo suddenly nipped at her inner thigh, the blood rushing up into the mark he left. As was customary, she could not afford fancy underthings and had forgone them entirely. Rey shot up to see his onyx curls between her legs. “What are you doing?”

As he raised his head, his eyes seemed to have darkened considerably. “You will not question me. You will do everything exactly as I say, and this will go well for us both.”

Gulping, she nodded and let him continue. Soon, she threw her head back, collapsing onto the forest floor as his tongue ran the length of her sex. No one had ever touched her like this before. When she moaned, he lifted her slightly off the ground and pulled her closer, prodding her entrance with his digits, his mouth still lavishing the delicate pearl at her apex. It was bliss.

Before long, the forest was filled with her screams as he brought her to a quick release. Grinning, he rose up and looked her in the eyes. “Enjoy yourself, little one?”

“Y-yes.” She could barely think from the haze of lust.

“Now turn over. I want you on all fours.”

Sloppily, she tried to get up and do as he told her, but apparently she was taking too long as she found herself hoisted up and flipped over with relative ease. He was as strong as he was handsome.

No sooner had she parted her legs than he was inside her with one smooth stroke. She cried out from the delicious feeling of being stretched. He was so large, and he was everywhere—all at once. The sensation was almost too much to bear… but then he moved. It was not slow or tender, but rough and desperate as he clawed at her breasts through her unlaced bodice. The slap of skin against skin echoed off the branches, and Rey felt her heart pound ferociously in her chest. She shouldn’t like this, but oh how she did.

“Rey,” he growled in her ear as he quickened his thrusts, hitting her in a sensitive spot she wasn’t aware existed. “Come for me, little one.”

He bit down on her shoulder as his hand drifted to her apex again, fingers stroking her sensitive bud with gusto. “Kylo!” she screamed as the shudders wracked her body, her channel pulsing around him to speed his release in turn. She felt the warmth of his seed enter her and knew the deal was done. Somehow, instead of feeling relief, she felt bereft—she would never get to experience this with him again.

 

* * *

 

When she returned back to her home, Plutt was dead. He was passed out in his chair as usual, an empty flagon on the table, but he was perfectly still. A small trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth and she instinctively  _ knew _ .

She ran upstairs, threw her things together, and never looked back.

She was free.

 

* * *

 

A year had passed. Rey had made a comfortable life for herself as a merchant—she sold beautiful jewelry made of spare and found parts. The women of the new village loved to buy from her, and she shared a comfortable cottage with her new friend Finn. Both former outcasts, they had gravitated towards each other and forged a deep bond. He worked as a blacksmith and often brought scrap metal to Rey for her creations.

Things should have been perfect. Yet…

Every night brought dreams of Kylo Ren. Dreams where he took her in every position imaginable, leaving her breathless and drenched with sweat upon awakening. Dreams where they did naught but spend time in each other’s company, as he lovingly stroked her hair. Dreams where they grew old together.

Of course she knew this was nonsense. She tried different herbs the local healers suggested for dreamless sleep, but nothing worked. Her heart and her core remained woefully empty, the one man who could fill the void forever out of reach.

Then, late one night she heard it—it sounded like bells, faintly chiming in the evening breeze. She had never heard this sound in the village before, so she took off to investigate. Wrapping her cloak around her tightly, she was led to the edge of the forest. These woods were different than the ones she first met him in, but something inside began to spark as she drove deeper in, searching for the source of the bells.

Suddenly, she found herself in a clearing and the noise stopped. Rey turned slowly in a circle, only to see him—Kylo—standing before her, as dark and majestic as the first time they met. “Did no one ever tell you it isn’t safe to wander the woods at night, alone?”

“It  _ is _ you,” she whispered, a tear falling unbidden from her eye.

He gathered her in his arms at once. “Of course it’s me. Who else would it be?”

“I have thought of you every day,” she murmured, face buried in his chest.

“As have I,” he replied. His voice was deep and soothing, but something was missing.

She let her hands roam his firm back and realized she could feel no currents of magic sweeping through him. Her face grew pensive as she pulled back to look in his eyes.

“My magic is gone. I used the last bit to call you here. I am mortal now—and free.”

“Why? How?”

He kissed her forehead. “The ‘how’ is a story for another time, but I should think the ‘why’ was rather obvious. I came back for you—to be with you.”

Rey propelled herself upwards to kiss him fiercely, pouring all her pent up passion from the past year into the kiss. He was here, he was hers, and she would never let him go again.


End file.
